combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MVP EdwardJ/Call of Duty: MW3 Multiplayer (IW5M/TeknoGods)
Ever wanted to play a P2P FPS game (such as Call of Duty) but can't afford it? Well I can set up a tutorial to guide you guys through to be able to play Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. For free. Note: I do not condone/endorse piracy, I am merely informing. So says the one using it. ---- Most of you would've heard about Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It was the biggest seller in 2011, where it sold 30 million copies on the day of the release (8/11/11). As a widely known game, it is played by over 100 million players all over the world. That's just the PS3 players. Continuing on, a closed beta version of MW3 was released on the PC platform, some 3 months before the official release. This version was used as a 'free' version of the game, albeit with no multiplayer. However, there is a few versions of the game, which do include a fully functioning multiplayer. They include AlterIW, IW5M, TeknoMW3, NosTeamRO and FiveDeltaOne. With AlterIW and FourDeltaOne shut down for copyright infringements, unofficial multiplayer clients had decreased. However, one does exist. This tutorial is for TeknoMW3 (aka. TeknoGods MW3 Multiplayer) and NosTeamRO #Sign up for an account for NosTeamRO(Optional, unless you want technical support) #On the main page, you can see an entire menu of games you can download MW3 from there. #The download is big; so it will take time (from 3 days to 2 weeks, depending on your computer) #Once downloaded, Open part 1 ONLY. Part 2,3,4 installl by themselves. #Once done, delete the installation files (they take up alot of space) #Then, browse to the directory of the game, and run 'MW3 Launcher' #If it is your first time, it will prompt you for a Username and Nickname. You can change it at any time* #After, there is a selection of either: Single Player, Multiplayer and Launch website. #For multiplayer, click the button on the right #Wait for your taskbar tray to say 'TeknoMW3 is launching' #As soon as it has loaded, it will bring you to a modified multiplayer menu. To play with real people (and not by yourself), go to 'Dedicated Servers' #There, you can press F1 to filter results. #'Caution:' There are many servers which are 'Infected'. Do not join them. These infected servers will alter your stats and reset everything that you've done. #The optimal filter setting would be: View Empty: Off, View Full: Off, View Password: All, Ping: 300 #Just simply highlight a server which you would like to join and press connect. #If it has a password, it will prompt you to enter one. If not, it will connect to the game in progress. #Note: Games do not end after each game like the PS3 or XBox. Games will be lined up after each other. To leave, you must quit after the next round has loaded. How to setup/change Callsign/Classes In order to change your weapon loadouts, you must go back to the main menu and press Play. There will be options to change class, Callsign, Emblems and access your barracks. How to change your nickname and IGN You cannot change your nickname. To change yoru IGN, find teknogods.ini and change your name there. Q&A *Q: How big is the file>? *A: It's 14GB; so reserve some Hard Disk Space before downloading. *Q: What are the requirements to run MW3? *A: Not sure, but I can run it with no problems. I will state my computer specs below *Q: I pressed Play '''and I tried to find a game and it says '0/0 Games available'! What do I do? *A: This is because the game is a cracked version and does not work with Steam. Find a dedicated server instead *Q: Can I link my Steam Account to it so I can keep my EXP? *A: As mentioned above, no; you can't link it. *Q: Will I be banned from playing if they find out I have a cracked copy of MW3? *A: Certainly not! Of the 100 million players (or more), the majority of the players use either TeknoMW3 or IW5M. Mostly Tekno because it rarely crashes. *Q: Can I use voice chat programs such as Ventrilo, TeamSpeak or RaidCall with it? *A: Good Question. I don't know. *Q: I was frapsing a match and I started lagging alot. Why?!?! *A: You running a 480? Probably not. Set your screen resolution to 1024x768 or 1366x980 if widescreen and put everything on automatically configure. It should fix it. *Q: Can I do Spec Ops with a friend? *A: LAN; yes, but not with an online server. *Q: When I tried to view friends; it said 'You have no real friends here' What does that mean? *A: Well... it's not connected to Steam or anything so yeah... of course you have no real friends. (No offence intended) *Q: Do you have a private server that you let your friends play on? *A: Absolutely! Drop me a wall post and I'll give you the details and rules etc. I have a password on it so you need to contact me via email or FaceBook or YouTube. :) Dedicated Server For those who want to play MW3 without the whining 12 year old kids, hackers, cheaters, nuke-boosters and other annoying people, I am a host of a dedicated server, which is online for 18 hours a day (6am-12am). The server is easily recognisable, with the server name being the same; title highlighted in green. Server name: ##EHU##_TDM^FASTEXP^ Maps: Every Core map except Bootleg, Carbon and Baakara Modes: Team Deathmatch, Domination and Hardcore FFA (twice a day only) My room is password protected; so if you want to join, drop me a message with your contact details and I'll email/inbox you the password. It changes regularly so leave a contact detail that you check frequently. Private Server Rules #Invited Players only; if you wish to bring a friend, notify me '''4 hours before you intend to play. #Voice Chat must be OFF! ''If you wish to speak, use the chat system.'' #''Friendly fire is on. Watch your fire! If you TK five (5) times, you get kicked'' #Weapon restrictions apply as is follows. Everyone must state their loadout before choosing a team. #Weapon(s) and combination(s) not allowed: Akimbo Pistols of ANY TYPE. All LMGs, FAD, Type 95, M16A4, MK14, MP7. Dragunov, AS50 and RSASS are not allowed, unless exceptions are made. #Perk(s) and Kilstreak(s) not allowed: Assassin, Overkill, Scavenger (Unless obtained via Specialist Bonus), Dead Silence, Marksman, Sit-Rep. Strafe Run, Stealth Bomber, Assault Drone, Juggernaut, Osprey Gunner. #User(s) who break the rules will get three (3) warnings. If they continue, they will be kicked from the room. Repeat offenders will be permanently banned from the server. #'You MUST have a REAL USERNAME to play. That means no 'blank names' '**' and names such as '......' 'TeknoSlave' 'NoName' 'RandomName' and usernames with special characters, not on the keyboard will be BANNED.' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts